Stuck In The Moment
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: What if something happened when Juliet was driving home from Lassie's wedding reception? Few spoilers for Deez Nups. :)
1. Chapter 1

**I somehow manage to get 'moment' in the title... It's not on purpose, either... So, this is a new story. Don't know how long it will end up being. It has spoilers for Deez Nups. This is my take on what could happen after Juliet drives home. I know that it's not going to happen, but I can always dream up cool things...**

* * *

"This has to be a dream." Juliet kept saying to herself on the ride home from the party. It wasn't much of a party, now. The worst party she had ever attended in her life. She was happy for Carlton, and that he was marrying his love. But she had to be dreaming. Something like this had to be in her imagination. Something that she had been thinking the night before and dreamed it later? Was this their future? It was much too real to be a dream. She had tears still falling. She felt a cold shiver and then remembered she had Shawn's jacket. She yanked it off of her and put it in the seat beside her. She didn't want it, now. She felt something on the inside pocket that wasn't there, before. She reached in and grabbed it. Her heart sank at the sight of it. A diamond ring. She knew it was meant for her. She let more tears fall, bluring her vision.  
Before she could register what was going on, the car crashed into something and she blacked out.

She woke for a few seconds only to hear loud sirens and shouting. She couldn't make out the voices. She didn't know where in the world she was, either. Her mind was completely focused on keeping her body alive.

* * *

**Muahahaha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I already had this written, but I wanted to see what you guys thought about it first. So, by reader demand, update! lol :D**

* * *

Shawn hated himself. He hated himself for lying to her all those years. The truth finally came out and she stormed away after splashing his face with wine. He messed it all up. Gus was there for him to keep him calm and convince him not to run away again. But that thought didn't even go through his mind for a second. He was going to do everything in his power to get her back...As soon as he packs up his stuff from Juliet's house and moves somewhere else for a while. Gus politely agreed to drive Shawn back to the house to get his stuff. Shawn was hoping he would cross paths with Juliet. Maybe she would be more understanding. Or maybe she won't be.  
The ride was silent until Gus screamed out, "Oh my gosh! That's Juliet's car!"  
"What? Where! Pull over!" Shawn screamed.  
"Over there!" Gus pointed to the small green Volkswagon beetle crashed into a nearby tree.  
Gus found a place to park the car, and they both emerged from it and ran to the car.  
They heard moans and groans from the driver's side, which gave them the indication that there was someone inside.  
"Jules! Oh my gosh. Gus, call an ambulance." Shawn opened the car door and slowly pulled Juliet out of the car, being careful of her bleeding head. Her face was of a way that he would never forget. All tearstained and red from crying. That's probably what caused the accident. Oh no. That means that this was his fault.  
"Gus! Call an ambulance!" Shawn screamed again.  
"I already did, where were you?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear you! Can you help me please?!" Shawn was going crazy.  
Gus ran to his car and grabbed some blankets and a first aid kit from the trunk. He ran back to Shawn and Juliet with the stuff.  
They both covered up Juliet with the blankets, then Gus tried to bandage up her head. While Gus was doing so, Shawn went back to Juliet's car to investigate. That's when he found it, his jacket, with the ring beside it. He completely forgot about the ring being there. He was so busy. He grabbed the ring and stuck it in his pocket. He heard the sirens in the distance and went back to Juliet.  
He placed his hand on her scuffed up one, "You will be okay, Jules."


	3. Chapter 3

The paramedics swooped in and took Juliet away. He could have sworn he heard her say his name as they lifted her onto the gurney. But then, he heard it plain as day when the medics were about to close the doors. Shawn got past the medics to Juliet in the ambulance. He went to her side to see what she needed him for. But to his disappointment, she was unconscious. The medics didn't even think to disrupt the couple's moment.  
Shawn asked question after question but kept getting brushed off. The two other paramedics kept talking in a language that Shawn was pretty sure was not English.  
They hooked her up to numerous machines that Shawn didn't even know existed, and they continued to moniter her vital signs and whatnot until they reached the hospital.

Shawn was bumped out of the way and forced to stay in the waiting area. This was all such a big mess. The last thing she probably remembered him saying was when he was explaining the whole psychic thing was a hoax. He couldn't let her go, now. After her close call in the ambulance, he had no idea what lied ahead. Even if she hated him, he had to be there for her.  
He paced the floor of the waiting room until Gus came through the doors.  
"What happened?" Gus asked.  
"She's still unconscious. Gus, what am I going to do, now? She's near death and she has it in her mind that I'm a fraud and don't think about anyone but myself."  
"You are a fraud, Shawn."  
"You're not helping! She does think that and if she... leaves... then she will never know the true story."  
"I called Lassie."  
"Gus, he's enjoying his time with Marlowe right now. Dancing and whatnot. He doesn't need to be disturbed."  
"He's coming, Shawn. He cares about Juliet, too."  
"Wait, he'll want to know what happened."  
"We don't know what happened."  
"I do. She was... She was crying and it caused the crash. It's my fault that this happened. My fault."  
"It's not your fault, Shawn." Gus tried to assure him by putting his hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Jules will be fine."  
"But it's not okay!" Shawn moved away from Gus. "If she hadn't found that receipt in my pocket. If I hadn't just blurted it out. If I hadn't just lied in the first place. I was... going to propose tonight."  
Gus's eyes widened, "Really?"  
"Gus, if she dies, I'll never get to do it." Shawn looked to the ground.  
"Mr. Spencer?" A doctor emerged from a room.  
"Yeah?" Shawn looked up at the doctor who smiled slightly in return.  
"Ms. O'Hara wanted me to tell you that she was a victim of attempted murder."

* * *

**I had many different ideas for how to write this chapter from doing this and leaving you guys hanging to have them make up and forgive each other. Actually those were the only two ideas. That last one would have ended this story pretty quick, so...muahahaha. I chose the first one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clearly this story is now a 'what if this happened' after watching the new episode on Wednesday. I was hoping on finishing the story before the episode aired, but as you can see that didn't happen. So, as I said before, it's now a 'what if' story. lol Enjoy! It's extremely short, but I just wanted to give you guys an update.**

* * *

Gus and Shawn's eyes widened in horror.  
"Can I go see her?" Shawn asked. He was now in the mood to capture the jerk who tried to kill his girl.  
"I'm sorry, but she does not wish to see you at this time." The doctor replied.  
Shawn hung his head, but looked up when someone put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Things will work out, you'll see." Gus said then turned to the doctor, "Can I see her?"  
"Of course, this way." The doctor motioned for Gus to follow.  
Gus said one last thing to Shawn before he left, "I'll get everything I can. We'll find the guy who did this." He gave a sad smile, and left.  
"Spencer!"  
_Oh no._ Shawn thought. He knew that voice. It belonged to no other than...  
"Lassie, I don't know what happened." He lied. He couldn't tell him what had caused the accident. Now that he had it in his mind that there was a murderer on the loose, he had no idea how to go on with this whole thing. What was he going to do? If it wasn't her crying that caused the accident, then who in their right mind would do such a thing to his poor Jules? Especially after what happened earlier in the evening.  
"What? I wasn't going to ask that." Lassiter stated.  
Shawn then noticed that Marlowe was with him. They had not changed clothes. Marlowe was still in her red wedding dress and Lassiter was still in his white suit.  
"Then what were you going to ask? Hi Marlowe." Shawn waved slightly at her.  
She waved back with a smile on her face. But her smile dropped when she saw Shawn's expression change.  
"What the heck happened?!" Lassiter screamed at Shawn.  
Marlowe hit his arm slightly, "Be nice! Hello! How would you feel right now if it was me in there?"  
Lassiter grunted, "Look, I need to know what happened. I'm a detective who's partner is in the ER. I want to do everything in my power to catch the guy that caused this."  
Shawn's head shot up, "What makes you think that someone caused this?"  
"What, you haven't had any 'psychic' visions, yet?" He smiled at Marlowe before his face returned to his normal, aggravated state as he passed Shawn to go in Juliet's hospital room.

* * *

**See? What'd I tell ya? Short...lol ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Just dropping by to give you guys the rest of the what I wrote today. I just happened to write this 10 minutes after I posted the previous chapter...so, here is something! :D**

* * *

Gus came out of the room just as Lassiter was about to enter. He eyed him with his stare that would crack a criminal any day as he passed Gus and went into the room.  
"Shawn, can I talk to you? Hi Marlowe." Gus waved politely at the woman, who waved in return.  
Gus grabbed Shawn's arm and led him to a place where they could not be heard. In this case, that would be outside in the blueberry.  
"Dude, what's wrong? Can you let go of my arm, please? I'm pretty sure you cut off all blood circulating to my hand."  
Gus let go of Shawn's arm and got into the car.  
Shawn shook his arm, letting blood pass through, before getting into the car as well.  
"Okay, what did you get? Any leads?" He asked.  
"Uh, first I want to say something that you might find a bit depressing." Gus had his near tears face on. That was never good.  
Shawn's brow furrowed, "What do you mean exactly, Gus?"  
Gus's face didn't seem to light up the mood, usually when he had a face like this, it made Shawn burst out laughing. But when it had something to do with his girlfriend, he didn't think to laugh.  
"Okay, but I warned you." Gus sighed.  
Shawn nodded for him to continue as he braced himself for what was about to come out of his mouth.  
"Let me start by saying that she wasn't in the best of moods seeing me go in the room."

_"Hi, Jules." Gus said quietly._  
_"Gus." Juliet said, not removing her gaze into the darkness of space._  
_"Um, so, how are you feeling?" Gus walked slowly towards the bed, but stopped far enough away. He didn't want to be close enough for her to make physical contact. He sat in a nearby chair. _  
_Juliet finally came out of the fog and turned to Gus, "Fine, I guess. Just a small headache. I have a few cuts here and there but that's about all."_  
_Gus tilted his head slightly. She knew that's not what he wanted to hear._  
_"Listen, Gus. I was driving home from the party and a car hit into the side of mine, making me lose control and going off the road." She was reluctant to tell him what she had been doing while driving._  
_"Can you describe the car that hit you?"_  
_"No. It was too dark."_  
_"Are you sure this was attempted murder? It could have been a drunk driver. That would be a DUI case. Or maybe a hit-and-run case."_  
_She shook her head, "This was attempted murder! I know it!" She knew it deep down that that is what it was. If only she had proof to back this up. Wait._  
_"Gus, the car, check my car."_  
_"What about your car?" Gus asked curiously. He was now eager to learn everything he could. He leaned in closer as when he motioned for him to do so._  
_"Dents, tire tracks, anything around where my car crashed. There's gotta be a sign there._  
_"Sure, there might be a sign of vehicle collision, but that still doesn't read attempted murder."_  
_"Gus, listen to me! I know what I know, okay?! Now go. Leave me alone. I don't want to see you or Shawn anymore. I know you were in on that con from the start."_  
_She was done. She wasn't in the mood to talk any longer. She turned her head to the side. Thoughts of Shawn filled her mind. Oh how she missed him. She hated him for lying, but she still wanted him to be there comforting her and telling her she was safe._  
_Gus sighed as he stood up and left the room. He wasn't going to get in the way of anything personal. He passed Lassiter as he left. Maybe he could get more information._

Shawn's head was constantly going through a list of suspects that could have done this. Most of which were still in prison. But he didn't think anyone of them would be evil enough to do this. How could someone do this to her? Juliet gets Christmas cards from people she arrests.  
"Gus, I checked the car. There wasn't anything there." Shawn's eye caught Lassiter walking past with Marlowe. They walked to Lassiter's Ford Fusion and got in. Gus's head also turned to watch as his car sped out of the parking lot.  
"I think he got the same information I did. I just hope that last bit wasn't said to him. He'll kill us both."  
"Relax, dude. He won't kill us. We're all friends. Now come on. We have to follow him."

* * *

**I hope all this is making sense the way I wrote it. At least it did in my head...**


	6. Chapter 6

**What? Did you think this story was buried deep in the archives, never to be completed? Wrong. lol Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry this is so short. I've been writing many different things at once. Kinda got over my head a bit, and sometimes I get confused with what's going on in each story. But, after sorting it all out. I wrote this tiny bit. And this note is probably long than the story, so I'll shut up now. lol :)**

* * *

They reached the scene, quickly, to Gus's relief. Shawn kept talking the whole trip, talking out all the possible suspects. Shawn was the first of everyone to emerge from the car. Lassiter had noticed Gus following him and got out of his car quickly to confront the two men.  
"What are you two doing here?!" He screamed.  
"To look for any sign that there should be an investigation." Shawn said. "My girlfriend could be in danger." Should he even call her that. His eyes fell on the crashed car. Oh no. Why hadn't he seen that before?"Lassie, is anyone with her right now?"  
"No, why?" Lassiter cocked his head to one side, slightly.  
"Oh, Gus." He fell to the ground, starting his 'psychic' act. "I... she's... we have to get back there. Now!"

* * *

**Again, sorry. I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible. And who knows, I might already be scheming things at this very moment...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah! Another short chapter! So sorry! But, at least I have a bit more that you can chew on until the next chapter...muahaha...lol**

* * *

_"Oh, Gus." He fell to the ground, starting his 'psychic' act. "I... she's... we have to get back there. Now!"_

Shawn put his hand to his head, shaking it frantically.  
"Shawn! What's wrong?" Gus played along with his act.  
"Jules is in trouble."  
Without question as to what was wrong with his partner, Lassiter dove for his police issued vehicle and sped off. Shawn and Gus followed quickly behind.

Lassiter screeched into the hospital parking lot. After telling Marlowe to stay behind, he ran into the building, pushing past everyone, and flashing his badge to the few reluctant to move. Nothing was going to stand in the way when it came to protecting his partner, he was sure of that.

"Darn it!" he exclaimed when he reached the hospital room and found an empty bed.  
"Jules!" Shawn and Gus ran in a few moments later. Shawn didn't care if she didn't want to see him right now. He was going to protect her.  
"No! We're too late!" He said a little louder than necessary. He was mad right now, no, furious. Someone took her and he was going to find them.  
"Spencer, I want a full explanation on everything that happened after you and O'Hara left earlier tonight!" Lassiter snapped.  
"Alright." Shawn sat down on her empty hospital bed. If he wanted to know everything, he was going to know everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter rewrite! I had to, it was just terrible. So, I wrote this instead because I realized that Lassie said after he left, not before. lol oops. This, I think, is way better than what I had previously written.**

* * *

"After she threw wine in my face, she stormed out and I didn't see her again until we found the crash site." He wasn't going to tell why, of course. "We took her out of the car slowly and did our best to care for her until the ambulance got there. I rode with her here. Nothing else happened. That's everything. Now, the vision I had at the scene, I think it meant something. I kept seeing blue and food. Spaghetti and bread sticks?" He put his hand back to his head, as if reliving the 'vision'.  
"The Italian restaurant, Migliori Piatti! They have a blue logo!" Gus shouted, happy that he figured it out.  
"That could be it, Gus."  
"Let's go!" Lassiter shouted and headed for the door.  
"Um, Lassie. You realize what time it is? They're closed! They don't open until tomorrow afternoon."

"Come on, Gus. You see the light in there!" Shawn whispered as loudly as he could at his friend.  
"They could be doing last minute clean ups. That doesn't mean she's in there." Gus stated.  
"Fine, I'm going in alone. There's a fifty fifty shot at her being in there and I'm not going to pass this up. See you later." Shawn said a bit harshly and headed to the back of the building; leaving Gus behind in the blueberry. But what was there was surprising. The back exit door was standing ajar, light shining from inside of the building.  
"Yes." Shawn said to himself. But his yes turned to no very quickly when he was inside.  
The inside of the building had blood on the floors. Shawn's last thought was Jules before his vision was blackened.

* * *

**Shawn whump! Dun dun dun!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And the chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter...sorry for that. :/**

* * *

Shawn awoke to a piercing pain in his head, but also something cool to ease the pain. He opened his eyes and winced at the bright light, but he was completely shocked with what he saw when his eyes adjusted.  
It was Jules. He moaned at the pain when she tried to bandage his head.  
"Shh, I'm almost done."  
"Where are we? Am I dead? What happened?" I asked.  
She laughed lightly, "No, you're not dead, and I have no idea where we are. You were hit in the head and blood was drawn. Our captors were nice enough to provide a first-aid kit."  
"Captors? We're hostages?" he said, just as she tied off the bandage on his head.  
She nodded and she then took in a deep breath, "Don't think that I'm not mad anymore."  
He hung his head, yep, she was still mad.  
"Look, sweatheart-"  
"Don't... call me that." she interrupted.  
He frowned, but continued, "Juliet, I am so, so sorry for not telling you sooner. I am so sorry for coming up with that stupid act. But we have to put that aside for now. This could be a matter of life and death, and death is not an option."  
This was new from Shawn, he was never serious. She had never seen him like this, and he wasn't acting. "Okay then, what do we do first?"

* * *

**So, yep, that's it for now. I checked for errors and corrected any I could see. I'll correct more if I see any. :) Thank you all SO much for reviewing/following/favoriting it means the world to me. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I made this a lot longer, but I feel I'm either rushing it, or running out of ideas. (I think maybe both). So, sorry if it sounds really complicated and just goes on and on. It's going to take a while for me to update this because I have to think up some things. lol**

* * *

"I need to get a glimpse of the whole building." Shawn said, totally serious.  
"You can't."  
"Why not?" his face now confused.  
"Because! Look at yourself! Have you not noticed?!" She raised her voice, obviously still frustrated by his previous acts of the night. Or yesterday? What time was it?  
He looked down and saw that he was trapped, chained to the wall, with little space to walk around. He looked around some more and saw that Juliet was, too, chained to the wall. Oh no.  
"Did you get a look at the kidnapper?"  
"No, he was wearing a mask, why?"  
He reached into his back pocket and bingo! He found it; his phone. "The kidnapper was too stupid not to check for phones?" he looked though his contacts and clicked 'Lassieface'. "Lassie, listen, Jules and I are trapped somewhere. I need you to trace this call."  
"Spencer, stay calm, don't panic."  
"I'm not!"  
Juliet shot him a glare to be quiet.  
"I've almost got it, just keep talking."  
"Sure, that won't be a problem." Shawn said sarcastically, he was suddenly annoyed by the older detective.  
"Got it. We've got back up on the way. We'll get you both out of there."  
"Thanks, Lass." he said and hung up; slipping the phone back in his pocket.  
"Why are we wanted here? I haven't solved a case in... " he started to count on his fingers. "I don't know, what time is?"  
"You don't have a watch?"  
"No, sorry. It was ruined with some wine. I meant to buy another. And it wasn't your wine that ruined it. It was some wine I had a couple weeks ago." he came up with an excuse. It was her wine that ruined it.  
"Oh, okay."  
"I'm sorry, Jules. For everything."  
"Please, stop. I can't, not right now. Please, can we talk about something else?" the hurt from earlier resurfacing on her face.  
Not pressing the issue, he agreed. "Alright. What's your favorite Beegee?"  
"Really? That's what you want to talk about?"  
"It's the first thing that came to my mind. So? What is it?"  
"Barry." she relented.  
"Barry? Wow. Okay, moving on. Favorite Beetle?"  
"Are you going to keep asking me questions about who my favorie member of a band is?"  
"Yes? Come on Jules, this is the best I can do to pass the time."  
"I think I should ask you a question. When were you planning on telling me? Did you think that you could go forever, lying to me my entire life?" she was near tears again. She had told herself she wouldn't talk about it, but she had to know.  
"Jules." he mumbled. "I'm sorry, okay? It was a mistake. I should have told them the truth from the start. I thought about telling you many times."  
"Why didn't you do it?"  
"Because I was afraid." There it was. Out in the open, now. And he wasn't lying, he WAS afraid to tell her. "Because I knew I'd lose you."  
"Well you did." She had to pretend now. She had to pretend that she doesn't care about him anymore. But she does, she's never had feelings for anyone like this before. Maybe that's why it hurts so much.  
"Spencer! O'Hara!" Lassiter's voice, along with some other officers.  
"That was really fast. And easy? This kidnapper guy must be a beginner." Shawn joked, trying to get out of the serious conversation he was in, and Lassie was here just in time to save him from admiting something else.  
"We're in here!" Juliet called.  
Lassiter kicked the door in and rushed to them and unlocked their chains. "I knocked the man out and stole the keys. That idiot was asleep until I came in." he explained.  
"This was too easy." Shawn said, repeating his previous statement. "I'm sensing there's more to this." he looked at Juliet and saw another look of hurt splayed across her face. "Why would he kidnap us, then let the cops catch him? Besides, who was here with Jules when I was knocked out? Oh! The restaurant-"  
"We know we were there this morning. Can we go please? I'd like to get some sleep."

* * *

**I just cut you off, didn't I?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Something to keep you guys from killing me. Sorry it took SO long to update this. But I'm telling the truth when I say that I'm just not getting any ideas for this anymore. I ****_WILL _****finish it, that's a promise. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't.**

* * *

"After you, Jules." Shawn said, motioning for her to get in Lassiter's car first.  
She gave him an irritated half-smile before getting in.  
Shawn sat in the back seat, alone. He thought back on the scene at the restaurant. What could have possibly went down there? He yawned and stretched his hand touching Juliet's hair in the process. She quickly moved away without saying a word, making Shawn frown. He had really messed up big, and he was paying dearly for it.

They were both dropped off at their house. Lassiter knew they had an arguement, but he didn't know it was still going on, and he didn't know the seriousness of it. Besides, he didn't know where else to drop Shawn off.  
Shawn waved to him as he drove off then turned to Juliet when he was gone. "Jules, as much as I know you don't want me here, I'm not convinced that this case is over. I can't lose you again. Please? Let me stay here?"  
"Fine." She then walked up the front steps and entered the home.  
Shawn stood there for a second, watching her and when she disappeared into the house he followed.  
But when he, too, was inside, what he saw was not a very good sight.  
"Hello, psychic. Care to join us?" a man inside said. He had a gun pointed at Juliet.  
"Hey, you're-" but Shawn was cut off, he was hit over the head by another man inside.

* * *

**Short! So short! And I'll tell you. I am working on getting more. As I said before, no ideas. YIKES!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no excuse for not updating. Not one. Just me being lazy and never getting back to writing this. So I am sorry. I have a couple new ideas for this so it should get very interesting. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story during it's super long hiatus. Hopefully none of you lost hope on me updating...**

* * *

"Well, you sure know how to make someone's head hurt." Shawn remarked as he slowly became conscious again.

"Shut up." their captor replied as he finished tying off Juliet's bounds.

"Is that all people have to say to me? Why can't we just talk? Become friends?"

"Enough!" he shouted, "Really, I don't know why this girl even thought to be around you!"

"My name is Juliet, thank you." Juliet snarled at him, successfully kicking him in the leg.

"Don't make me tie up your feet, too, you brat."

"Why don't _you_ shut up!" Shawn said, not very happy at someone calling his... girlfriend names.

"Do I need to get the duct tape for you psychic?! I said shut it! So do what I tell ya!"  
"Do whatever the heck you want to me, but leave her alone."

"Guess what? You don't get to tell me what to do. And since you feel that way..." their captor walked over to Juliet and slapped her across the face. _Hard._

"No!" Shawn screamed. "You..."

"What?" he just smirked, as if he was enjoying it. And he probably was.

"You can't do this!" Shawn yelled.

Their captor waved two fingers at Shawn and a man came out of the shadows with a roll of duct tape in hand. These guys were psychopaths all right, they all seemed to be enjoying every second of this.

The shady man with the duct tape took some of the tape and placed it over Shawn's mouth, keeping him quiet until he was needed.

With Shawn out of the way for the time being, the main man went back over to Juliet. "I believe you have something of mine."

"What could you possibly want that I have?" Juliet spat.

"Oh, something very important." he said through gritted teeth. He walked over to the glass cabinet on the back wall. It had all of their pictures: some with Juliet's family, Shawn's family, some with them together. It had a few priceless family heirlooms lining the shelves as well. The man, with the help of his henchman, threw the thing forward, breaking everything inside.

"Mmm!" Shawn mumbled through the tape.

"Where is it, Juliet." the man asked.

"What! Where is what?!" Juliet screamed at him. When the glass shattered, some of the shards reached to where they were both tied up, drawing some blood. Juliet had so many things going on at in that moment it was making her so overwhelmed.

"The photo! Where is the photo!" he screamed back. "I know it's here somewhere. I'll tear apart this whole house if I have to."

* * *

**Looking back at this story, I noticed ****_so _****many errors! So sorry for anything you might find in this chapter. I am way better at grammar, not perfect, but better. (Will it be ironic if there are any grammatical errors in this Author's note? Yes, I think it will be...) Seeing as though I am older, and back in school for more learnin'. Yayz... Sorry again for the LONG wait. I hopefully ****_never _****have to make you guys wait this long for another update on ****_any _****of my stories.**


End file.
